Ab Initio: From the Beginning
by Faux-Naif
Summary: I know! I know, updating is not my strongsuit. Forgive me? I might entertain you for a bit if you do. Oh. An ALICE fic.
1. A Secret Wedding

**Authors Note:** My first fanfic…. Please R&R and be honest...

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. But these are my own thoughts, and if you steal them and use them for your own purposes, I will hurt you.

_Each tortured cry blended in with the next until the walls themselves screamed in anguish. A young girl lay atop a soiled mass of straw in the corner of a blackened cell where unbeknownst to her; she was to spend the rest of her life. If you glanced in an hour earlier, you would have seen her screaming and hysterical but the sedative they forcibly injected into her arm took care of that little dilemma. Now she was calm enough to listen to the priest outside her door (although the drool seeping uncontrollably from her mouth was hardly an indication of consciousness) and be exorcised of her inner demons. It was so cold in the room when you drew in a breath it felt as if you were drinking ice-water. The girl would have shivered but alas, she still had no authority over her own body and simply ended up twitching from time to time. The priest stood up and left, deeming her cause fruitless. Poor girl, soon the electroshock would begin._

"Alice… Alice?" a voice called faintly. "Oh… What do you see? Umm…Focus Alice. Focus. Where are you?"

I fell. That was unusual; actually everything about this vision was unusual. I shook my head a few times to push the lingering fragments out of my sight and stood up.

"Sorry Rosie." I stifled a grin as she glared at me for using her pet name. "You're a little bit behind schedule today."

"Whatever." she sighed. "Was it important?"

Yes. I have a feeling it was.

"No. Not really."

"Good. I came in here to ask you for some advice." I was intrigued. "It's important and I can't have everyone depressed over another 'Bella' crisis. I need your complete attention."

_A wedding dress. _They're getting married again.

"Look…It is of the utmost importance you keep this a secret." Rosalie cautioned. "I want to surprise everyone just this once. It just gets so boring, you know, with your visions and Edward's mind-reading thing. Speaking of which…..If one word of this gets out to Edward, I've been guarding my thoughts for a month and a half-"

"You're getting married." I sang.

"Alice" she groaned. "Couldn't you at least pretend to be surprised?" She flopped down on to the floor and beat her head against it. It retaliated by engulfing her in a small cloud of sawdust.

"Nope, sorry Rosie." I sniggered. "What kind of vampire would I be if I didn't share all of this helpful information I receive."

"A normal one. Anyways…I came to ask for your input on my dress." She sat up and walked over to my window. "I found three I absolutely adore and can't choose between them." I pondered this for a short moment.

"Why don't you just wear them all?" I suggested. "One for the ceremony, one for the reception and the last for the after party." Rosalie's face brightened as she warmed to my idea.

"Alice you're a genius." She flung herself across the room an engulfed me in a hug. "At all of the other weddings I only had one dress. This is going to be the most original one yet! What would we do without you?"

"Well for starters, you'd never go outside during the day-"

"Wait." She released me from her death grip and started pacing. "Well, that just brings on a whole new set of problems. I can't wear my hair the same way with all three dresses. I suppose I'll have to redo it every time I switch. It should only take about a minute or so. It's not like I'm inviting any humans… "

"What about Bella?"

"Huh?" She looked startled. "Right. Well, it's not like she'd be surprised. She's basically an expert on Vampire history since Edward, in all his self- righteous stupidity, decided to enlighten her."

"You're not inviting her are you? Rosalie…"

"Why should I? It's my wedding not hers. All everyone talks about is Bella. How brave she is. How happy they are Edward's finally found someone. No one seems to remember the countless times she's put our family in danger. She's not going to ruin my wedding! If only Edward didn't get there in time..."

There was a low growl at the door and Rosalie turned around to see Edward glaring at her

"You don't mean that." He said in a low menacing voice.

"Oh but I do." she spat. "She's just made my life more difficult. Why should I like her?"

_Edward. She's just upset. _I spoke in his mind. _You know she doesn't mean half of the things she says when she's angry. _

"Rosalie. Is it completely beyond you to be happy for someone else?" He took a step towards her. "Must everyone flock around you and shower you with attention day in and day out? I can't even begin to comprehend how one gets to be as selfish as you. It's disgusting."

"Me disgusting?" she snorted. "I'm not the one playing with my food."

With that last statement, it became noticeably more difficult for Edward to control himself. His lips curled back in a grimace that would have terrified the bravest of fiends. Rosalie looked on smugly.

_Edward don't. You know she's just trying to upset you. She didn't mean it. She's jealous; you know how she gets…_

Instead of replying he let loose a howl of rage that caused Rosalie's self-satisfied expression to falter slightly. He turned around muttering something about how impossible she was and strode out the room directly into Emmett.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett shouted at Edwards back. He turned towards Rosalie who shrugged.

"She said she wished Bella was dead." I supplied.

"Rosie…"

"What? Is everyone against me now? Why don't you just join Edward and attack me too. Why don't you marry Bella instead, since I'm so disgusting and selfish!" With that she marched out of the room.

"Rosie." Emmett pleaded. "I never said that. You're not disgusting." Emmett shot a helpless glance back at me before he followed her down the stairs. Kindly, he shut my door.

"Oh, but I'm selfish..."

All hell broke loose before I had time to consider my vision. It was different than any I've had before. The images were crystal clear and instead of hearing exactly what was going on in the scene, it was like someone was narrating it. Reading it to me like a script.

"Alice." Imuttered to myself. "You are far too exhausted to contemplate this right now. Discuss it with Jasper when he gets home and go take a bath."

As I soaked in my tub, I gradually unwound and fell into a state as close to sleep as I could get.


	2. Fun with Jasper

**Author's Note:** Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if it bores you to tears…

I was completely unaware of the bathroom door opening, so one might say I was taken aback when Jasper pounced on me.

"Jasper!" I breathed wide-eyed. He looked confused.

"You're surprised…" He reached over and touched my forehead in exaggerated human gesture. "Feeling a tad under the weather, Alice?"

"Oh, yes darling. I fear I won't be with you much longer." I replied in a faux accent. "Malaria has ravaged my body. It has deprived me of my once youthful state of mind and left me a wizened old crone. I cannot bear for you to witness my ungraceful decline into nothingness. Go! Go before you succumb to its depraved rule as well!"

He stood up and placed one palm over his heart while flinging the other limb towards me.

"My love, I shall never leave you. May the gods strike me down and inflict me with the disease that eats your soul! I will sacrifice my life so you will not die alone." With that last sentence he flung himself on top of me and covered my face in random kisses.

"No! Save yourself." I replied with a rasping cough.

All of a sudden, I was stolen from the water and flung into the bedroom. Jasper sauntered toward me slowly, leaving a trail of water in his wake. I closed my eyes.

_He was beautiful. His skin was as pale as that of an albino but with hair the color of melted chocolate this theory was shown to be impossible. His eyes were tinged with crimson and were so mesmerizing the elfin girl forgot the reason for her visit. In a moment she would come to know him as her therapist. Sadly he specialized in treatments of a physical nature. If only she hadn't broken the nose of the man who sheared her hair. Her claims of self defense were all in vain. The institution did a thorough background check so it was impossible one of their employees would attempt to force themselves onto a patient._

_Not all of them were hoarded beneath the asylum as she was. This special ward was reserved for those special cases that were deemed too dangerous to be housed with the others or simply weren't visited by relatives anymore. It wasn't that horrible of a practice. The alternative put up by the board was euthanizing them and not informing their family. Admittedly this option was far less expensive, but as luck would have it, only 3 out of the 7 members found it favorable. The institution had been losing money over the last few years and needed to save every penny it could get. But this small fact is of little consequence to our poor child. _

I opened my eyes to see Jasper hovering three inches from my face.

"Hello. Fancy seeing you here."

"Jesus Christ, Alice! What happened?" He sounded as if he just ran to Florida.

"Jasper love, it was just a vision." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "A strange one I'll admit, but a vision nonetheless."

"Strange that's an understatement. I sensed absolutely no emotions emanating from you. Usually your feelings match what you are seeing. And then when I tried to talk to you, you didn't answer."

"Jasper! Did you think I was dead?" I pushed him off of me and snorted. "You, my lovely insecure husband, have been spending far, _far _too much time around EdwardLook what all his worrying about Bella had done to your brain."

He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I don't know about these things." He mumbled. "What if you got sucked in and trapped or something. Then you would just lie here like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty for all eternity. Don't know what I'd do…"

"That's not possible."

"Isn't it! If you can see visions in the first place, who's to say your mind can't get stuck in one. Turn you into a vegetable."

I shook my head and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Love, first of all I am a Vampire, not a vegetable and I will continue to be a Vampire for the entire duration of my existence." I grinned and shoved him beneath me. "And second of all, I'd like to finish what you started a minute ago."

I attempted to kiss him but he stopped me.

"How long have you been having visions like this?"

I rolled off him and sighed.

"This is only the second one. Must we talk about this now?"

"Yes, Alice, we must." His alabaster brow furrowed. "What are they about? I'm assuming they're related."

"A girl stuck in an Asylum." I replied flatly. "One of the men who worked there attempted to rape her, so she broke his nose. The staff didn't believe her claims of self-defense, so they shoved her into a special underground ward. There. Happy now?"

"Why did you say they were strange?"

Jasper clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind to continue our play. Damn vision. I groaned. This was going to take all night.

"To start with, it's like I'm watching a film. The entire vision is being narrated to me, giving me background information on what's being shown."

"Is it a man or woman narrating it?"

I paused.

"Perhaps, narrating was the wrong verb. The information sort of pops into my head like I already knew it. It helps me understand what I am seeing."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Emmett." I yelled unnecessarily. I didn't feel like discussing this at the moment.

"Alice, you have to help me since it's your fault." He sounded desperate. "She's really mad at me this time."

"Emmett." Jasper sighed. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

I laughed. "You know the rule. I'm not allowed to help you."

Emmett dropped to his knees. "Please Alice? She manipulated my mind and forced me to say I liked Bella's personality more than hers. Which is insane. I love how shallow she is.Then she twisted my words and made it seem like I said I want Bella instead of her. She knows it's not true, she just won't admit it."

I sniggered. "It sucks to be you, Emmett."

"Alice! It's not fair. You started it when you tried to make her invite Bella to our wedding."

Jasper smiled and shook his head "You two are getting married again?"

"Shit. There's another thing for Rosalie to be pissed about. She wanted it to be a surprise." He flopped over. "Alice please, just a hint?"

I felt bad. "Fine." I whispered. I bent down to his ear. "Just this once. Try taking her out for a picnic around midnight."

"Thank you." He mouthed. "Alice. It's not fair. Even when it's your fault, you still won't help me."He said that last part for Rosalie's benefit and left the room.

I glanced over at Jasper to find him staring at me with an impish smile on his face.

"I'm glad we don't have that problem. We would never have any time for fun."

Suddenly, he seemed to remember our previous plans and sprung forward biting me playfully. All talk of visions would have to wait.


	3. Shopping in Seattle

**Disclaimer: Alice may not be mine but the plot is. Just so you know. Review? Or doesn't anyone do that anymore.**

* * *

Even though I have attended High School repeatedly over the past few decades, the concept of summer still excites me. Perhaps it's the allure of being completely myself for three solid months. No. It's just because I have more time to shop. I poured through the racks of clothing, ignoring Bella's protests. She might as well get used to me buying things for her otherwise she's going to die complaining. Bella is my Barbie and I will dress her how I want. I spotted a navy blue dress across the room and draggedher over to inspect it. 

"Alice, that's not for me, is it?"Bella said tentatively.

The dress was perfect for her. It was a floor-length halter gown with a plunging neckline. The back was open with two sheer tulle straps running from the neck across the shoulder blades. It would look tacky on someone with a large chest, but for Bella it was ideal. I held it up to her

"Yes….perfect."

"Alice no, I don't have any place to wear it." She reached for the price tag but I moved it out of the way. Thankfully, there was only one of them and I was holding it.

"Now why would you want to look at that?" I frowned. "You know it would just upset you. Besides, you never know when you may need an evening dress. It's best to have one available, just in case."

"Why?" She pouted. "Is there some unforeseen event approaching that my feeble human mind cannot see?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." She stared at me questioningly. "And no I won't tell you about it." Her brow creased and she lapsed into silence, contemplating what Edward had in store for her. Sometimes her head was so easy to mess with.

I sighed, "Edward has nothing to do with it and I'm not elaborating any further." This of course, perplexed her even more. At first, I made an effort to hide my amusement but she caught on after a moment and I erupted into laughter.

"How sadistic of you." She crossed her arms and glared at me halfheartedly. "You know I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"That, my dear sweet Bella, was the entire point." I grinned and bent in towards her. "I _am_ a vampire you know. We're all either sadistic or masochistic by nature."

"I noticed." She paused. "Speaking of masochistic vampires, can we leave now? I miss Edward."

"Of course darling," I seized the clothing she was carrying and replaced it with the dress. "After, you try this on." Her hopeful expression was replaced with one of despair and without another word; she lumbered towards the dressing room.

A few minutes later, the door opened a crack and Bella's head popped out.

"Alice, there is no way I'm wearing this."

"Come out so I can see."

"No" She tried to shut the door but I grabbed it and yanked it open. I smiled.

"See, it's perfect."

"I've seen bathing suits with more fabric." She bit her lip. "It makes me look…flat."

Sigh. Will she ever learn? "That's what bras are for. Change, I'm buying it."

* * *

After listening to Bella's threats for the past hour, I decided to thwart her plans of revenge. I was not going to listen to her go on about how worthless she was the entire way home from Seattle. I rolled down my window and quickly shoved the receipt out of it. 

"Alice!" she whined. "Was that really necessary?"

"Obviously." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Now it's impossible for you to carry out your threats. Don't worry, Edward will love it."

She looked at me for a minute and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

As we drove down the narrow path leading to my house, I heard Bella's heart speed up. I'm sure mine would have done the same if it could have. Without hoards of clothing and Bella's objections to distract me, I had begun to miss Jasper. I was glad to be home.

Edward was lingering outside the front door and lunged at Bella the second he saw her.

_Just wait until you see Bella in the dress I got her. You'll never be able to stop thanking me. _He looked up and smiled.

_She was a dancer, the most skilled student in her class. One day in the middle of executing a flawless Fouetté Rond de Jambe en Tournant, she collapsed. Her instructor sent a student to fetch the smelling salts but that was unnecessary. In a moment, the tiny girl awoke. With haunted eyes, the girl turned to look at her teacher. _

"_Miss Cantrell, please don't walk home alone tonight." _

_"Child, are you alright? First, you drop to the floor halfway through your dance, and now you're telling me not to walk home tonight? Are you ill, sweetheart? Someone run next door to Dr. Williamson's house. I think she hit her head." _

"_My head is fine." The fragile looking girl sat up. "Sometimes I see things. If you walk home alone tonight, something is going to happen."_

_Just then the doctor entered the room, and decided to take the injured girl to his office next door. As she was leaving, she begged her teacher to listen. Sadly, Miss Cantrell didn't heed her warning and this night would be her last._

I opened my eyes to see a now familiar sight, two concerned faces hovering over me.

"Alice." Edward started haltingly. "How long have you been having visions like this?"

I sighed. This was starting to get on my nerves. "I believe this is the third."

He stared at me for a moment, trying to lift the memories out of my mind. I blocked him. His eyes widened slightly.

"I don't feel like talking about it now." I paused. "Take Bella home and we'll discuss it tomorrow."

He exhaled noisily. "Alright, Alice tomorrow." He gripped Bella's arm and hurried to the car. He was halfway down the road when the car screeched to a halt. He threw it into reverse and raced back to me. Poor Bella.

"All of us. I'm informing Carlisle tomorrow and we'll have a family conference. I have a feeling this is in some way significant." I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me.

"Don't Alice, they need to know." Without another word, he drove off.

As I traipsed up the steps, I realized I was dreading sharing my visions, even with Jasper. I reminded myself there were no secrets in this family and felt ashamed for wishing otherwise. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was more important for me to understand them than anyone else.

* * *

It wasn't my best, I'm aware of that, but I needed to update so…voila! Anyways, if anyone wants a picture of the dress described above, just ask. If you are curious, I have a link showing a dancer doing a Fouetté Rond de Jambe en Tournant as well. Thank you for reading my little drabbles. 

Amandine


End file.
